


"Never Let Me Go."

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With my apprentice, Kate.Julian has turned himself in, and Kate has to creep down to the dungeons to make sure he's all right, and to scold him for being such a fool.





	"Never Let Me Go."

Julian had, at last, come to the end of his rope. So to speak. He would presumably come to the end of his rope in a literal sense sometime in the near future. Sitting in the dank Palace dungeons, he listened absently to the _drip, drip_ of the leak coming from the ceiling and the chirping of crickets. Outside it was a balmy summer night, but down here it was moist and quite cold. 

Perhaps this had been a mistake. 

“Julian,” said a hushed voice from outside his cell. He wondered for a moment if he was dreaming. He must have been, surely. But when he moved from the darkened corner he could see two small hands holding tight to the bars, and an anxious freckled face peering into the gloom. 

_Kate._

“Are you awake?” 

Julian went to his feet and slowly, dreamlike, moved into the torchlight. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said anxiously. Kate reached through the bars and took his hands, pulling him closer. 

“I can’t be anywhere else.” Her thumb brushed across his knuckles. “You’re such a fool, Julian.” 

“Yes, well, you knew that,” he said with a weak smile. She didn’t smile back. The look she gave him instead was tired, worried, even angry. 

“You told me you’d stop this. You told me you’d give us a chance—” 

“I am. Please, believe me,” he began, but Kate cut him off, scoffing as she looked down at his hands held in hers. 

“I’m afraid.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” With care, Julian untangled his fingers from hers and reached through the bars, touching her cheek. The gesture made her jump and she wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t mean to throw what we have away. I wish I could tell you why I’ve done this, I hope you’ll see soon,” he said, taking her face in both hands softly. 

Kate rested her cheek against his palm, eyes closed. Her lip started to tremble.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Ever so slightly, her voice shook.

“And when it’s time I’ll go with you,” he promised, hoping she couldn’t hear how hollow it was. 

“I’ll get you out of here,” she said again, more firmly this time. “And then you’ll hold me and never let me go.” 

“I swear,” Julian said quietly. 


End file.
